


In my end is my beginning

by Petra



Category: Promethean Age Series - Elizabeth Bear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creator, created, and the distance between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my end is my beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byzantienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzantienne/gifts).



The story of the man who lost his soul for love of the Devil belongs to all the ages since there were men to believe in devils. For Lucifer, the difference between the present and the moment of binding is a matter of focus, a debt to be paid.

He cannot ignore anything that will serve Him; it is not in His nature.

And so to Christofer Marley, the crux of the matter, the alpha and omega--and Lucifer smiles at that, at the man who thinks himself a cobbler's son, homespun, safe.

He will shine like the Morningstar himself.


End file.
